Ice Cold Jackets
by fangs211
Summary: The tamers go on a jacket lending frenzy that leads to Rika fuming. Ryo helps Rika with a little evil plan that includes one snowman and two dummies in return for a little promise...


Disclaimer: Hello. I am a robot who must repeat this every time my master writes another fanfiction. We do not own Digimon. Thank you. One day robots shall run the world. That is all. Thank you. Please live the remainder of you measly lives NOT reading horrible stories like this one. Thank you.

Me: Uh…useless piece of junk! Why does everything I own is a useless piece of junk?

…

Warning: I know I said this was a Ryuki humor but it's not that much of a Ryuki or that humorous. Just pointless and it's between all the Tamers aside from Ai and Mako. I just labeled as so because Ryo and Rika has the slightly biggest role in the story and since it's so pointless, it's kinda humorous but not much.

So I just wrote this when I keep on noticing how guys like giving girls their jackets when it's slightly cold just to show their mancho-ness. Then the guys got strutting around in the cold without a jacket, pretending they can handle the freezing cold but in reality, they can't feel their fingers, toes, ears, nose, ect... What idiots. I have my own jacket and under that, three layers of sweaters, thank you very much.

(Yes, my mom always yell at me to wear like five layers of clothing before she lets me go outside when it's just sprinkling. Don't even ask about socks.)

…

The tamers watched the snowflake flutter down, standing in a lose circle in the middle of the park. There was no point to the action, it was like cloud gazing. But it was a peaceful activity and after the D-reaper, they didn't want any exciting action. They were all content, warm and snug in their little group of friendship and jackets. Well, not all of them were warm.

Takato shivered and rubbed his bare arms to keep warm.

"Takato's cold!" Jeri's puppet barked.

Jeri rubbed the puppet's nose. "I know, Puppet-chan. I have an idea!"

"Um, Jeri, I'm not that col-" Takato began but Jeri had slipped off her jacket and slipped it over Takato's shoulders. He sighed in bliss and warmth. His cheeks warmed up immediately. Maybe it was from the new warmth from the jacket or maybe it was the jacket's original owner.

"Takatomon's a liar," Puppet-can crowed. "He _was_ cold!" Then Puppet-chan shook as its jacket-less owner trembled.

"Here, Jeri," Rika cut in before Takato gave back Jeri's jacket. Rika shrugged out of her own jacket and draped it over Jeri's shoulders.

"Thank you, Rika!" Jeri smiled gratefully.

Rika crossed her arms and looked at the sky. "Next time, don't forget your jacket, Google Head."

"I didn't," Takato protested. "Guilmon was cold and with him being outside in his hide out all the time…"

"Yeah, I get that you care about your digimon. We all do. But still." Rika continued glaring at the clouds then sneezed.

"Aw, WildCat's in a grumpy mood because she's cold." Ryo took off his red sweater and yanked it over Rika before she could move away. Now she had his jacket on awkwardly, arms at her side.

"Quit it!" Rika snapped.

Ryo smiled at her, flashing his chattering pearly whites.

"Ryo's cold, Ryo's cold!" Kenta took off his jacket for Ryo.

"Thank you, Kenta!" Ryo smiled at Kenta, not even complaining that the smaller boy's jacket was a few sizes too small for Ryo.

Not wanting to see like a stingy, cheap stake in front of his idol, Kazu gave his jacket to Kenta. "Here you go, buddy!"

Ryo didn't notice as he was too busy making a snowball to throw at Rika just to see her cheeks flush up, even if it was because of the cold.

Now it was Kazu's turn to shake. Henry sighed and took off his coat for Kazu.

"Thanks man." Kazu huddled under it.

"Henwy!" Suzie held out her coat.

"It won't fit me," Henry objected but seeing his sister's sad face, he sighed and tucked his arms to his sides so all of his bare arms could be in the warms.

"Now Suzie cold!" Suzie whimpered.

"What did I tell you!" Henry scolded, making a move to take off the tight coat.

Rika was faster. "Here, Suzie. Hopefully, it doesn't have any of Akiyama's cooties."

Suzie laughed and held up her arms, the sleeves too long for her. "How does Suzie look?"

"You look cute, Princess Suzie," Ryo remarked, taking off Kenta's jacket so his Princess didn't have to suffer. "But then again, everyone who wore it looks cute." He winked at Rika as he tried to drape it around her.

"Except for the first person." Rika ducked. "And what's with this jacket giving fest? Can we stop before one of us gives our jackets to the homeless people down the street?" (Or maybe she just doesn't want Kenta's jacket…)

"I dunno, Pumpkin. But seems to me that you're the one who gave up your jacket…twice," Ryo pointed out.

Rika threw the snowball she had hidden behind her back at him. "You're going to need that jacket, because I'm going to suffocate you in cold cold cold snow!"

Ryo lobbed his own snowball back but made it arch over her. He couldn't hit his WildCat.

"Don't worry," Kazu called. "Rika's heart so cold, she's probably immune to this freezing cold."

Rika threw five snowballs with incredible velocity at Kazu's head. They all hit his ear. He yelped and went down on his knees. (Ever got water in your ears? Yeah, now imagine it as cold snow that's thrown at like 100+ mph. Repeat 5 times. Yikes.)

"One down, two to go." Rika eyed Ryo and Kenta.

Kenta froze. He had been trying to trade Henry's coat with Ryo's sweater from Suzie but Suzie just giggled.

In the next ten second, two boys were sprinting away, if you can call that sprinting. Kenta was doing his best at running but just looked like the class's…er, his hamster on a wheel. Going nowhere. Mainly because Kenta was running around the Tamers, treading down a circle around them. Kazu was crawling away, looking like he was suffering from a seizure since he kept on shaking his head. Ryo just stood there, smiling.

"Aren't you going to run? Or have you accepted defeat?" Rika asked.

"I shall never accept anything from you. Aside from your love." Ryo ruffled her hair then all of a sudden, took off running.

"Now he runs," Jeri murmured.

Rika threw a few snowballs at him and they all hit his butt.

"Like your objective of target!" Ryo yelled at her over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Henry yelled back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" Was Ryo's reply. Everyone noticed how he didn't answer Henry's question.

"Don't come back," Rika muttered, starting on a snowman. Her constant motion kept her from freezing and standing there like shaking, shivering idiot. The others went back to snow gazing.

Just as Rika was about to smash a branch of an arm into the snowman, someone threw a jacket over her. Rika whirled around and smashed the branch down on the person. (Yes, it is obvious who. I don't feel like making it a twist in plot.)

"Geez, Rika!" Ryo jumped out of the way. "I go out and buy you a nice jacket so you won't get have to stay in bed from the flu or something and now you're trying to send me to a hospital bed."

"That's the idea." But Rika gladly slipped her arm through the sleeves before grabbing the snowman's head to throw it one Ryo's. "Here, have a head. Two heads are better than one, especially if one of the heads can cover the hideous one."

"You ruined your snowman!" Ryo protested, shaking his head. Ah! Snow down the shirt, snow down the shirt! He wiggled a bit and a whole load of snow came down from the back. It landed on the ground in a pile. Kenta stopped running in circles and dashed over to scoop up the snow that touched the Legendary Tamer's back.

"He was made to be killed. Just like stupid boys." Rika grabbed the middle part of the snowman.

Ryo took cover and the snowman's middle missed Ryo but hit Kenta.

"HEY!" Kenta squawked, falling on his behind.

Rika cracked a smile for half a second. "That's what you get for being in crossfire."

"Don't _cross_ the _fire_-headed girl!" Kazu couldn't help but exclaim.

"I still have this bottom part left!" Rika threatened.

"Phooey, you can't lift that." Kazu stuck out his tongue in a foolish moment of daring-ness.

Rika wrapped her arm around the big snowball and strained. For once, Kazu was correct, or half correct. Rika lifted it up a foot but it was too heavy to be flung.

"Nananana!" Kazu and Kenta danced around, shaking their behinds at Rika.

Rika glared and set it down then motioned Ryo close. He pranced forward eagerly and stooped down so Rika can whisper in his ear.

"No thanks, Rika," Ryo began, stepping away but Rika grabbed a fistful of his-Kenta's actually-jacket and yanked his close again so she could tell him something else.

"Now, we're talking." Ryo grinned. (Well, no Ryo. Because Rika's whispering.) "Just this once, though."

Rika rolled her eyes and stepped back.

Ryo lifted the snowman's bottom easily and dumped it directly on Kazu and Kenta.

"He-" They began but was suffocated in snow.

"Whee-o scary," Suzie whined, tugging at Henwy's-er, Henry's-sleeve.

"Dang, man. That's a bit too evil to be our Ryo," Takato agreed.

"Rika corrupted his mind," Jeri suggested.

"Did not. For me to do such a thing, you first need a brain. Which Hotshot doesn't have." Rika smirked.

Ryo chuckled.

Kazu and Kenta's limbs began popping out of the snow, twitching and grasping like zombies. Rika was tempted to pile on more snow but the rest of the Tamers watched in solemn silence.

"Pha!" Kenta, who sounding like MarineAngemon, waved his arms and legs around, sending snow in all directions. At least he freed himself. He staggered to his feet. "C-c-cold, c-c-cold." Kenta took off his -Kazu's- jacket since it was crammed with snow. Kazu copied.

Rika pounced forward and swiped both their jackets. Henry's, she threw back at him but Kazu's, she threw up in the tree.

"Dang it Rika!" Kazu yelled. "You're going to make us get sick!"

"I thought you wanted to get sick. After all, school starts again tomorrow," Rika replied calmly, complete with an even stare.

The two sputtered, not able to disagree.

Henry was about to give it to them-maybe the two can huddle together, two forever alone-ers-but Rika glared. He took off Suzie's jacket and slipped his own on.

(This is just awkward…Let's wrap it up.)

"Enough with this jacket switching thing!" Rika stormed off but her feet sunk with each heavy footsteps so she walked away normal with a furious look. No one bothered to follow her. Except for the Dork King himself.

"Rika! Wait up!" Ryo ran after her. "What about you know…"

Rika ignored him so he just followed her, stepping over her footsteps. Man, his feet were big compared to hers!

Finally, they reached Rika's house. Ryo was shivering now. Kenta's jacket was way too small for him.

"Come inside," Rika sighed, walking in. She hated her house. It was too big and to get from one room to another, you had to exit the room, go outside in the freezing cold, walk to the other room, then go in.

Ryo pranced into her kitchen area, snow chunks falling off his shoulders. "This place always get better and better every time I come over!"

Rika glared as she turned on the stove to warm up some milk for hot chocolate. Then she walked out and shut the door before he could follow. Ryo slide open the door to follow but decided it was too cold so he close it and retreated to the stove.

Rika took a long time to find a jacket big enough for Ryo but she managed to find one. She couldn't remember who it was. Maybe one of her mom's boyfriends left his jacket here. She wasn't sure. Rika walked back to her kitchen.

The pan of milk was bubbling furiously and Ryo was running around the table, going 'Vroom! Vroom!'

Seeing her, Ryo stopped and stared. "You never saw that."

"What the heck were you doing?" Rika demanded, turning off the stove. "You're suppose to keep an eye on the milk!"

"I was!" Ryo protested. "But then I noticed how HUGE your table!"

"So when you go to someone's house, you run around their big tables and go 'Vroom'? How old are you again?" (Yes, I do that. When I go to people's house, I have to resist the urge to run around their tables, couch, or people themselves and go 'Vroom' like I'm an airplane or car…)

"Too old to be wearing Kenta's kiddy jacket." Ryo took it off and accepted the one Rika offered him. "Thanks, Wild Cat!"

"Idiot," Rika muttered, pouring out the milk into two cups. She added a spoonful of chocolate powder, mixed it up and popped in two marshmallows.

"Thanks," Ryo said cheerfully, taking his cup.

They walked out of the kitchen and into Rika's room.

"Don't run around my futon, going 'Vroom'. Please." Rika gave him a pained look.

Ryo chuckled. He was tempted to lay on it though, see how Rika slept. "Hey! Let's chug our hot chocolate and see who can finish it first!"

Rika had already sipped half of it on their way to her room so Rika shrugged and drained the last of it as Ryo was starting to drink.

"No fair!" Ryo laughed.

"No fair?" Rika mocked. "You had taken a few sips too. Trying to throw the game, eh?"

"You've caught me there." Ryo stood up. "So?"

"So what?" Rika denied.

"You promised."

Rika gritted her teeth and stepped closer. Closer…Ryo stood motionless, waiting. Closer…

Rika placed her arms around him and leaned up, angling her head…

And she kissed him right on the…

CHEEK! (Don't tell me you expected her to kiss him on the mouth? That's one of the ways to get herpes!)

Ryo gapped at her. "I wasn't expecting you to actually do that."

(Ah the innocent life of childhood, where a kiss on the cheek from someone other than family meant you could get pregnant.)

"Were you expecting me to break my promise?" Rika shot back, stepping away.

"Well…no…"

"Well, I did what I said I was going to do if you threw that snowball. Get out of my house now or I'll send my guard dog after you."

"But you don't have any pets…"

"Renamon!" Rika called.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Ryo sauntered out of her house as slow as he can without looking like he was delaying it. "Nice doing business with you, WildCat. Maybe we can do this again some time."

"Maybe we can…after you stop being such a kid."

"Says the person who starts snow ball fights."

"Says the person who…who…" Rika couldn't think of a good comeback to that.

Ryo chuckled and left it at that.

…

I know this is really lame and all. Like I said, I noticed all the guys giving girls their jacket. And in a lot of Ryukis that I've read on Fanfiction, Ryo gives Rika his jacket. I mean, WTH? Isn't Rika's mom a rich model? Can't Rumiko buy Rika a decent jacket? Don't we see Rika running around with a jacket when it's cold in the episodes?

So yeah. A little random fanfic to release my steam on jackets. The ending isn't that smooth because I couldn't think of how to end it…Review with Rika worthy flames if you agree that it is the most random thing ever and that I have a weird brain and that I should do something else rather than think up of horrible Ryukis that doesn't make sense. Maybe I should go into rabbit agility training with my crazy rabbit…oh snap, he's in the **Brother Room of Doom**!

Well, I've gotta go rescue Tapioca from the **Brother Room of Doom**. Hope you liked this story!

_*fangs211 running after a little rabbit.* "Why you little!"_


End file.
